The Slowest Burn
by katherineschoices
Summary: Dr. Ethan Ramsey knew that Dr. Katherine Petrovic's career was more important their non-relationship. They worked side by side, existing in their own world until once again, the two doctors are forced to face the inevitable.


_Dr. Naveen Banerji's new corner office was lit by a substantial amount of natural light. Boston was experiencing a rare cloudless sunny day; a harsh contrast to the uncomfortable energy inside the room._

_It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago, Ethan Ramsey had been in a state of bliss; his arms wrapped around the woman he loved before forcing himself out of bed to go to work. It was Katherine's day off and she wanted to study in peace; in his corner drop-in tub, he deeply suspected._

_"I'm so sorry Naveen," Ethan breathed as he stood rooted in the doorway. The door clicked shut softly behind him, and yet, he found himself unable to move._

_"This isn't like you Ethan," he murmured; although his voice was calm, it was laced with heavy disappointment._

_"I know."_

_"And how long has this been going on?"_

_Dr. Ethan Ramsey remained silent as he forced himself to take the seat opposite of his mentor. His boss. The man before him was closed off. Hurt. Naveen was hiding the brunt of his emotions because he trusted them, and he felt betrayed. After all they had been through together…_

_"It … it's complicated," he stated lamely._

_"You're a world-renowned diagnostician," Naveen retorted sarcastically without missing a beat. There wasn't anything humorous in his expression. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Fast."_

_He took a deep breath and spread his hands on his thighs to steady himself. "Dr. Petrovic and I kissed in Miami. I wouldn't let it go any further. Her career… that is what is most important. You must understand this, Naveen?"_

_"That lasted for how long…?" Naveen leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. His decision to not discuss Katherine's status had not gone overlooked._

_Ethan paled._

_He could see it in the way that he wouldn't meet his gaze. In the way the tips of his fingers were white as they pressed into his elbows. The way his mouth pressed into a thin line._

_Naveen had been sitting on this revelation for several hours, unsure of how to breach the ethics complaint brought against his diagnostics dream team. If he hadn't seen the cellphone photo that accompanied it, he wouldn't have thought it true. Dr. Ethan Ramsey respected hospital policy. Like he, Dr. Ramsey saw the promise that Dr. Katherine Petrovic held. Dr. Petrovic had a gifted mind and a knack for finding medical needles in metaphorical haystacks; she was everything they could hope for in the next generation of medical practitioners. Her compassion and empathy were beyond her years._

_This time, an ethics violation like this one would cause her to lose her license for sure. She remained on thin ice with the rest of the hospital's administration. Her leash was short. Ethan would never be able to live with himself if she were unable to practice medicine because of him. He hand picked her for a good reason._

_There was something about Katherine Petrovic that enraptured him. That made him feel things that he thought he wasn't capable of._

_"Until I quit and she was placed on suspension," he admitted, holding his gaze. "Do what you must to do, Naveen. But do it to me and keep Katherine out it. I will not allow her career to be destroyed because of me."_

_"You love her," was all he said._

_It wasn't a question._

_There was no question._

_Of course he loved her. Without a doubt, Ethan knew he was in love with Katherine. His love for her extended beyond reason. It frightened him how much he loved her._

_"I didn't believe it at first. I don't think I would have if I hadn't seen the photo." Naveen found his answer in his silence. "You and Dr. Petrovic have always been nothing but professional- at times, uncomfortably so- in my presence since she joined the diagnostics team. Your work ethic in this hospital has become legendary in such a short period, and then at the same time, I've seen you let her shout at you, Ethan. I suppose that mystery has been solved now, hasn't it?"_

_Ethan swallowed the lump forming in his throat. His temper and lack of patience was notorious. Dr. Ramsey was used to getting his way. 'No' was a word that barely existed in his vocabulary._

_Nor did it exist in Katherine's. That was evident throughout her intern year. For as long as he could remember, he had to be the one who remained in control. All of that changed the minute he placed his hand on hers to make an incision into a woman's pleural cavity._

_He pushed._

_She pulled._

_She gave._

_He took._

_Nobody ever dared to shout back at him. But Katherine did. She matched him, in every way._

_"She is why you've been … different recently." This time, it was a statement. There was no question._

_Naveen Banerji's mind was as sharp as it ever was. Nothing slipped by him._

_They should have told him. From the very beginning, they should have. In the back of his mind, it was something that Ethan always knew._

_"Yes." He said quietly. It was hard to not think of her in this moment; in his mind's eye, she was walking around his apartment in his shirt; a book in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, completely at ease. Completely unaware as to what was unfolding at Edenbrook._

_His mentor exhaled through his nose and Ethan flinched. He could feel the disappointment radiating off of him. "If this were anyone else, Ethan… I try to not show preferential treatment. But you are like my own son. The son I never had." A flash of sadness crossed over his features as he leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk. Naveen paused, choosing his next words carefully. "But, on the other hand, I am your boss, and you are a doctor under my employment. The leader of my diagnostics team. You've been entrusted with the livelihoods of others. I realize that this is Katherine we're talking about, but you do understand what the ramifications would have been if she reported you? This isn't just about her career."_

_"Yes sir. I understand," replied Ethan evenly. "That's why I'm taking full responsibility-"_

_"This isn't about you taking responsibility!" Naveen cut in harshly. His brown eyes flashed dangerously. "You've jeopardized the entire integrity of the team. The hospital. You've broken my trust. If anyone else saw- if this had gone badly- Ethan… I expected more from you."_

_'I'm sorry' would never be enough. "I know," he said instead. He kept his eyes focused on the dark, antique wood of Naveen's desk, the pool of shame in his stomach was filling at a rapid pace and Ethan felt like he was going to be sick. His mind was running a mile a minute. Up until recently, Naveen Banerji had been the only person in his life whose opinion mattered to him._

_Naveen broke away and dropped his head into his hands and pushed his glasses up his forehead as he rubbed his eyes. "If this were anyone else, you do realize, you two would be fired without question?" He didn't look up. His voice was muffled._

_"I do."_

_A heavy silence fell over the two men that lasted for several minutes, each lost in his own thoughts. Ethan couldn't bring himself to look at the other man. Not yet._

_"I had dinner with Christopher Daley last week," Naveen began. "He's beginning the process for next year's guest lecturer and asked for my input."_

_Christopher Daley was the Dean of Harvard Medical School._

_"The Harvard Medical School's guest lecturer position is lucrative and incredible honour. This would be an incredible opportunity for you to influence the next generation of medicine. It is a 16-month term. I will approve your sabbatical for the duration. This will give Dr. Petrovic time to finish her fellowship with diagnostics."_

_Ethan hated teaching, but Naveen wasn't wrong. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. What was Naveen getting at? September was months away._

_There was a sense of finality in Dr. Banerji's tone and Dr. Ramsey was in no place to argue with him. What could he possibly say?_

_"I can't allow Katherine to continue working with you in the meantime," he said solemnly. Ethan snapped out of his stupor and swallowed, his blue eyes flashed in defense, but he could only bring himself to nod. "I can't place her on administrative leave without arousing suspicion."_

_He nodded in understanding. "I received an email for the AUSDEM Conference in Sydney. They've offered me a pass for the week if I fill in as a keynote speaker. I'll let them know and book the fight."_

_The Australasian Diagnostic Error in Medicine Conference had been after him for years. It would be the perfect cover to use to break her heart, and his._


End file.
